


I fell for my Captor

by TheKillerQueen245



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillerQueen245/pseuds/TheKillerQueen245
Summary: Clary is Kidnapped By a Gang leader , at first She is only of use to Him . But over time they soon learn to grow a connection and love for one another , but in the end  will Clary choose to stay with him and his gang , or go back to the family She’s been with since she was 18.
Relationships: Clary Fairchild/Gang Leader, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood





	I fell for my Captor

It was a late Night at the Institute , Clary was still awake Drawling on her Canvas . Everyone else was asleep but Clary was more of a night Owl, than a Early bird while Clary Was Humming to her music . She heard strange sounds coming from downstairs “ That’s Strange I could’ve sworn everyone but myself was asleep, Jace?, Iz?, can’t believe I’m saying this But Alec? Anyone?!” She said as she walked down the stairs .

  
As Clary was about to walk back upstairs , she gets knocked unconscious she wakes up An hours later . Tied to a chair with a Blindfold covering her eyes from seeing anything or where she was at , When the Blindfolds were removed she was Faced to Face with the Gang leader . He had Short brown hair , Light blue eyes , Black Tee shirt , with Matching leather jacket and Black pants with Holes in the Knees , and Black Shoes to complete the look . “ Who are you?” Clary asked confused “ I’m Your Husband” The guy Replied back with a smile that turned serious quickly .

Clear scoffed “ Listen Buddy I don’t know who the hell you are and what your thinking . But I’m not your wife and my friends will come and find me!” She said Annoyed . He Smirked at her as he held her by the chin “ Listen and listen closely alright? We are getting married tonight , and you will Be by my side and even if your friends do find you . You won’t be able to leave with them or else they’re dead , so yeah your Choice depends on wether they live or die Princess , Now I must be getting ready see you tonight gorgeous “ he said as he left closing the door and locking it . 

After he left Clary eventually began to process everything, her Marrying him and Being By his side depends on if her friends live or die. She knows what she has to do wether she wants to believe it or not , she’s gonna marry the guy tonight but only to keep the ones she loves Alive . 


End file.
